


wine lips

by liamneeson



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas Themes, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamneeson/pseuds/liamneeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you kiss me if I said it would make me less lonely?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	wine lips

A revered kind of hush falls over the guild hall, misplaced for the eve of Christmas but appreciated after a long day of work. Mirajane had been counting down the hours until she could put up her feet more than she was basking in the spirit of the holidays. It was always a test when her beloved guild mates threw all damns to the wind and got rowdy and messy on too much liquor and a lack of inhibitions.

Now that she was locking up, she saw the worst of the madness. Cana slumbered on one of the tables, pretty and quiet against a background of bedlam, a stark contrast to the hurricane she was before she hit the alarming limit of her tolerance. Most of the partygoers had gone home, bodies slung against bodies ambling home to relish the warmth of their lovers and hide from the winter chill.

Mirajane thought two things: _Cana never had anyone to go home to_ and _that was just sad_. Gildarts had been gone for three years now and Fairy Hills was notoriously empty during nights like this.

"Cana?" Mirajane called to the sleeping brunette, a small hand on Cana's shoulders to try and shake her away.

Cana groaned and it sounded miserable. "Fuck off,"

Mirajane hardly thought that Cana knew who she was speaking to and bet that if she'd been knocking back barrels of wine all night, she'd give no damn on who she was cursing out either. "Come on, Cana, come home with me. I don't want you to sleep here, it's very cold tonight." _And it's already Christmas._

When the card mage made no indication that she heard anything, Mirajane huffed. Four years working the bar and she still couldn't get used to how frustrating drunks were to talk to. Work required her game face but she was off duty right now, missing the strains of Christmas because she felt too guilty to leave someone hammered and alone in the guild hall.

The warmth of her power was enough to soothe her. In a brilliance of lights and tiles, Halphas' scales trellised up her body until she wore not the skin of a human, but that of a demon. Some small part of it was still revolting after all this time, but if it helped her heft the much taller Cana home then she'd not gripe. Mirajane tucked one hand behind Cana's legs and another behind her back and lifted the brunette to her chest. Cana gave a small whine, her eyes fluttering open. Mirajane could see the initial shock play over the lax muscles of her face: fear in the face of apocalypse. She was about to utter some assurances that she hadn't bothered with since Elfman and Lisanna were young; that she wouldn't harm her, that she was still Mira. But before she could, Cana's hand flattened against Mirajane's cheek.

"That is some sexy-ass lipstick. You look savage, Mirajane." Cana said, her words tripping on her tongue.

Mirajane laughed. "Alright, lady-killer. Did you hear me earlier? You're spending Christmas with me and Elfman and Lisanna. Just like when we trained in the mountains, right?"

Cana nodded but didn't say anything. When Mirajane stepped out of the guild hall and maneuvered the key into the lock with much practice, Cana shivered. She really had to think about getting clothes that didn't leave her midriff exposed.

"Do you feel sorry for me?" Cana asked suddenly when Mirajane began the short trek to the Strauss home.

To her credit, Mirajane's step didn't hesitate even though her mind did. "A little bit. I don't like it when people are lonely." There was no use lying anyway. "And your 'boyfriend' is in short supply after you challenged everyone to a drinking contest."

Mirajane could feel how thoughtful Cana was in her arms. That, or she had dozed off again.

"Would you kiss me if I said it would make me less lonely?"

Mirajane looked down to Cana's face, a sloppy grin on her lips. It took everything she had not to let that flush of embarrassment take over her coloring. She never thought Halphas could blush. "You're very drunk." Was all she said- all she could.

"So you would if I wasn't drunk?" Cana shot back, cheeky.

Mirajane sighed. Her home was in sight so she bought Cana to her feet and let the soul ebb away from her until she was only Mira again. It would do Cana some good to walk off her inebriety. "You're very drunk." Mirajane reiterated as she lead the remaining steps to the door. She could hear that her siblings were still awake and that a record was on. She could smell something delicious in the air.

"I'll take that as a yes." Cana chuckled as she pushed the front door open. Warmth was quick to envelop her person. "Lucky for you, I know how to sober up quick. Hey, Lisanna, Elfman! Smells good in here!"

* * *

Later that night, when all the roast was devoured and Elfman and Lisanna slumped over the table from the holiday cognac, Cana cornered the eldest Strauss by the kitchen counter and promised she wasn't drunk before pressing her lips against Mirajane's painted ones. It was cute that she wore that dark plum lipstick as a subtle invitation.

**Author's Note:**

> CANA/MIRA IS MY SHIT i love these gays and i hope i see more from them. They have such a cute relationship and I just. Need. It. Mirajane lowkey teasing Cana and Cana being a shameless flirt. Them gossiping and then making out. Luv it.


End file.
